An Angelic Vampire's Not So Perfect Life
by Twilight.Taco
Summary: Bella is a leader of a coven of special vampires called the Rare Ones.She has the gift of Fire,and is extremely different from others. Years ago,she lived in Forks, Washington before she was changed.Now she's came back. And who is the bronze-haired angel?
1. Chapter 1: My Story

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight, but I respect the fact that I do not own it. Stephenie Meyer does, and she does it with style!**

***A message to my friends* Hello! Thankyou to whoever is viewing this. And I know that my messages tend to bore some people, but it just makes me feel good that I'm actually writing you guys...As for my point: I really love Fan-Fiction. I honestly do **_**not **_**know where this idea *bleh, sigh* came from, but I hope you like it. And sorry if I don't update as often...I've been sick with a virus. Still am. I just couldn't resist staying away from this web site. Thx! **

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter One: My Story**

_**Bella's Perspective**_

Okay, so my life isn't so perfect.

My life as a human was average--until I was attacked my a mountain lion about a hundred years back. I was saved--and, amazingly, given a life I would never had imagined I would possess in my whole existence.

My creator is named Weston Jinks--and he is surprisingly sweet and considerate. I love him, yes; but it isn't...right. Our love is like we are siblings, yet at any time, it could become something more than that. He is everything a dream guy should be: he is, as I'd named before, sweet and considerate, kind, loving, caring, extremely handsome...

And sometimes, I wanted to become closer to him. I needed to feel a hand caressing my cheek, the strong feeling of someone holding me in their arms. But we didn't have the right connection.

I could tell he felt the same way, too, and so we remained as best friends. We told our life stories, and traveled around the world. Now, though, it was time to visit my past: Forks, Washington. My hometown. I was born and raised there.

Back to the point: just what am I? Well, I'm like a vampire. Very similar. There are some slight differences, though: the fact that my eyes aren't golden like they should be, for one. They're a wonderful, vibrant lime greenish blue. Still inhuman, but not completely so _otherworldy. _

Also that human blood actually _repulses _me. I couldn't and wouldn't drink that in a million years.

And...Well, this is a little out-of-the-question, and I don't know if it has to do with the whole unlike-a-vampy thing. But my beauty isn't like a normal vampires'. Sure, I have the pale skin. But there's also a flushed pink to my cheeks, as if my out-of-control blushing self didn't want to be left behind.

I also had quite a glow about me, which I'll tell you about in a moment.

The shape of my face changed, also, where I had a square jaw and a heart-shaped structure. My lips had become fuller, and my imperfect features, such as my crooked nose had been dealt with.

New curves had been added, and I inherited some actual noticable muscles and a twelve-pack.

About the glow--it has to do with my blue-green eyes. I wasn't an ordinary vampire, as some may have guessed. I was one of the Rare Ones, as Weston called them.

They are feared by the rulers, and only known to few. The Volturi and their guard are clued in, and are sworn to secrecy. In fact, they are quite afraid of my kind.

What I am meant to do--you guessed it--is eliminate any kind of vampires that appear a threat. A gruesome job, if you ask me, but I wasn't given a choice. Even if they're bad vampies (as I like to call them), I still hate my job.

The Volturi act all brave and tough. They act like it's _their _job to kill anyone out of line.

Well, they had you fooled.

We, in fact, are stronger than any other vampires. It's like we kept the strength of a newborn, except...better. We can run faster, also, and have a quicker and more advanced mind. And tracking is automatically a power of ours.

I have a strange power that represents my coven. My power is Fire; anything I want to burst into flames can. Or when I'm really furious, _I _tend to catch fire.

My coven is all the Rare Ones--over the years, we'd joined together into one. Jasmine was Water, Ted was Earth, Paul was Wind, and Samantha was Air. Weston was a Normal, but he hung with us like he was part of the family. Which, to me, he really was.

I turned and looked at my family. We were all doing our own job, stuffing loads of boxes in the car. I had really thought Weston deserved to be the leader of our coven, but he refused. Said he wasn't ready for such an important job, and didn't fit in with us anyways. Which left me to do that very job.

My coven.

The words echoed in my mind. I marveled over how my family--no, I didn't really think of them as my coven--looked as they did this work together.

Jasmine and Ted were mates; and obviously meant for each other. It was the same for Sam and Paul--they were soulmates. That left me and Weston. But, as before, no connection.

Jas giggled and punched Ted playfully. Paul kept grinning at Sam, and she looked all googly-eyed over him. Oh, what love could do. I should know. Ha! Never been in that kind of relationship all my days.

Weston came over and joined me for a moment, staring off into space.

"Bella, may I speak to you in private?" He sounded sad. I blinked. Weston was never that type; he was always the big softie, goofing around and playing. But him being _sad_...It was an entirely new thing for me.

We walked aimlessly around to no particular destination, but far enough away where the others wouldn't hear.

"What is it, West?" I asked, a small smile on my lips. His brow creased, and I frowned.

"I'm sorry," he rasped, and I stared at him, stunned. "But I have to go. I've got to go amongst my crowd; you know I don't belong with you and your coven. It's been an honor to spend these years with you, though," he continued.

My heart shattered. My insides were breaking, being torn into tiny pieces. Tears ran down my face. (Another Rare One quality. They can cry.)

His face twisted. He was an empath, a feeling manipulator; and right now, he was feeling all that I felt. I actually felt pity for him--he didn't deserve to be feeling what was going through my bones now. But I was too distracted to explore that thought thoroughly, I was so upset.

He smiled softly at me when I stopped sobbing like a baby.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered. "You're like the sister I never had. And I promise, we _will _meet again. I know that for sure. And I also know that you have a grand future ahead of you. You will meet the love of your life, and find others that you come to care for. You will be fine without me. You're a big girl. And I know you; and trust me, I found out that you can care for yourself the _hard way." _

That got a laugh. He _had _learned the hard way; when I was young, I couldn't really control my gift of fire, and accidentally--_accidentally_, I repeat--set his hand on fire. It took Jasmine to put that fire out. I have to admit, looking back on that day, it was actually pretty funny.

He wiped a single tear from a corner of my eye that was threatening to escape. And then, ever so gently, kissed my forehead. I sighed, and just stood that way for a moment, until his words really did sink in.

_'The love of your life.'_

Those words made me swing back and look at Weston with incredulous eyes.

"Yeah," he replied, laughing, "I figured you would hear me out about now." I shook my head.

"You never cease to amaze me," I muttered to myself, and he laughed even more--no, wait. Was that a _giggle_?

He cupped my small hand in his big, and together, we walked back to our group. They looked up as we approached, and I waited for Weston to say something. My eyes were beginning to fill again, dang it.

"I'm leaving..." He started. I didn't listen to any more of his words; I just watched him with cautious eyes. As I did, I thought of all we had been through. I thought through my change, how he was there the full three days of it, of the searing pain. I thought of all of our travels across the world, what fun we had. How we've helped each other through all the hard times.

"I'm gonna miss you..."

He flashed a smile at all of us, and with one last look my way, he was off on his own.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

_**-Sometime like three days later-**_

I took a deep breath, passing a look at my family.

"Are we here?" Paul asked me anxiously.

I looked back at the road, unneccesarily. And then, ever so discreetly, I nodded.

"Yes, Paul," I replied, "yes, we are here. Meet your new town, my original hometown--we are now in the small, rainy town of Forks."

**Hey! Hope you liked. I know, this was kind of like a boring beginning, which it had to be, since...Well, whatever. It was more of a filler, but in the next chapter, Bella will go to school (finally!). Thought the day would never come!**

**Oh yeah...Well, just so ya know, my friends, this is and was **_**SO**_** not a Bella/Weston story! Naa, naaa, naaa, naaa, naaa! I think we're forgetting something here! **

**Twilight revolves around the universe of two people I like to call **_**Edward and Bella!!!**_

**Hope you review, thx! (Oh...*sorry*...I just wanted to say that I'm already half-way done with the second part. I mean, this one was short and the next one will be longer, I know. I'll spend the rest of my non-bed-time time writing, but tomorrow, I'll post the second chapter. And pluso-munuso, I took a sick day to day, so my writing may be like -WHOA!- Now there we go...! Oh, right. Go back a sentence, then continue this. I just suddenly broke off, so...School, bleh!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; not Edward or Bella, not any of the Cullens or the Swans. Not the words that fill the pages of those four books that made our life change. I also do not own the movie. Even if I can't have **_**the Edward; **_**he is totally unavailable--some day...Some day, I will have **_**an Edward. **_**For now, I'm empty in the owning department. **

***A message to my greato-monato friends...* Thanks for viewing! I know the last chapter just filled ya in, but in this one ^_^ our Bell-Bells will be movin' on to Forks! Don't forget the Forks High, people. Enjoy!!!**

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Forks**

_**Bella's Perspective**_

*-Three Days After Moving into The House-* (What's up with three days?)

We had been in my hometown for three days already. In those seventy-two hours, we'd done quite a lot of work. We moved into my old, hidden house that I'd had a century before, and really fixed it up.

We painted the walls, added new tile and wood in the house, bought supplies and furniture and such. And had fun while doing it, I might add.

Each room that we had, we painted it all kinds of different colors. We would take turns picking what color paint we wanted in the room, or where to put what. Random colors, too, that didn't even match. Like gold and silver, or red and pink. My room, in particular, was a bluish-green color, like our eyes, with a dark wooden floor and gold trimming for the walls.

All in all, it was beautiful in the end. We also had everything set up, and it looked like a dream. A fairytale. Cheesy, but true.

I stood back and admired our work.

"Too bad West couldn't be here to see this," Paul murmured, coming to stand beside me. I just nodded. I felt the same way, but wasn't always the one to express my feelings. I was the opposite from Jasmine, who was practically in tears by now. No, let me rephrase: she _was _in tears by now, just staring at her pink walls in her bedroom which she shared with Ted. He had chosen the other color, which was blue.

I then replied shortly, "I'm going to hunt. I was thinking about taking you and Sam...I believe it would be the smartest choice." He nodded. We were the ones who hadn't hunted in about a week. Though normal vampires can go on for two, we need to keep up the strength. Especially if we're Rare Ones.

The others had heard what I said, and Sam was already speeding down the stairs to Paul. She grasped his hand, grinning.

"We'll be back in a little bit," I said.

The three of us went hunting, and I drained a large grizzly, a puma and a deer before feeling full. It was a quick, hasty hunt, and I could tell we were all eager to go back to the house. I could practically hear what Jasmine was saying right about now: "Within new places are people to meet, places to go to..." Her motto.

"You ready?" I asked Paul and Sam once we met back at the edge of the forest. They nodded, their color and eyes seeming more revived after drinking.

We ran back to the house at our fastest, panting when we arrived.

We were greeted with Ted playing some new video game, rocking the whole couch, and Jasmine shaking her head and laughing, eyes big and puffy. Hah! Told you, didn't I?

Walking over to the fireplace, I waved my hand and the firewood burst into flames. "Thanks," Ted muttered, eyes glued to the TV screen, "we can always count on your fabulous gift for that."

I sighed, and then said quietly, "I'm going to pick out what clothing I'm going to wear for tomorrow. See you guys later?"

Ted and Paul nodded. Paul had begun to take a seat beside Ted, and was picking up the control as he did so. He smiled at Sam before joining Ted.

"You know what? We'll join you," Jasmine offered, grasping Sam's hand and dragging her along.

We walked to my room first, and they helped me decide what to wear for my first day of High School. Again.

We ended up choosing dark black skinny jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt with a cute white t-shirt over it that I'd bought at Hollister, and black ballerina flats for my outfit.

"Okay," Jasmine squealed, and I thought of how completely over-the-top she could be when it came to clothes, "it's my turn!"

Oh, no.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

_Edward's Perspective _

"I heard there's new students coming in today!" Alice was jumping up and down while she was walking towards our table, extremely excited. I really couldn't see the point of it.

I clutched my tray, annoyed, and then muttered, "It's just another human, Alice. There isn't anything very exciting about that."

She looked over at me, dismayed. "Jazz! Tell Edward to shut up!" Jasper sent me an apologetic, pointed look and thought, _Sorry, Ed. You can't change her mind. But, um, don't kill me, but you need to shut up. _I raised a brow at him. Jasper--_Jasper_--was telling me to shut up?

"Good," Alice said, satisfied. "Now, what I'm excited about and why is..."

I sighed. "Because they're something new to look at and you want a new shopping buddy. Got it. But did it ever occur to you that they're _humans_?"

She glared at me. I didn't need to use my mind reading power to know what she was thinking.

"Yes, it _did _occur to me that they could be humans--"

She was cut off by her own self. She was staring at the doors of the lunchroom, and murmured to no one in particular, "Three, two, one..."

That was when they entered the cafeteria.

'They' were five humans--ridiculously beautiful humans, that is. They reminded me of us--the same, yet so different. All of them had the same blue-green, inhuman eyes and pale skin. But their other appearances were completely unalike.

The first was a boy with dark blond hair and a tall figure, who had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a petite girl with a cheerful grin--extraordinarily joyful--and strawberry-colored mane. The next was a black-haired female with a twisted smile and a short figure, under the arms of a male with big muscles--ridiculously big, larger than Emmett's--and dark brown hair.

The last one was a girl, a very stunning one at that. She was average height, with a muscular body and chestnut hair that shined and wafted to her hips. She had a faint blush to her cheeks, and her eyes brought out the best of it. Curves in all the right places, full lips, a perfect jaw structure and a dazzling smile...And was she _glowing? _

She would definitely give Rosalie a run for her money.

I could tell Rosalie was aware of that fact, too. She was glaring daggers the girl's way, a growl rising in her throat. Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down, yet sneaking glances at the family as the rest of us were.

Just then, the girl looked our way, at Rosalie. An even larger grin lit up her face. Under her breath, she muttered, "Calm down, blondie. You needn't to get ahead of youself." Then she cocked her head and threw an even more impressive glare Rosalie's way, to our shock.

We gasped. Someone standing up to Rosalie? With an even fiercer glare? That was near the impossible border.

"Rose, it's okay," Emmett said into her hair. But he was throwing glances the girl's way, practically drooling. Rose suspected that much and turned around to slap him.

"Splendid," Alice said cheerily. _"Someone _needed to tone down Rose's ego, at least a tiny bit." The little pixie was grinning from ear to ear.

The girl said something her family's way, in a language I didn't understand.

They turned towards her, confused. She laughed, and then said a few more words in the language I didn't have a clue about.

They nodded, and then came with her to our table.

"Hello," chirped the strawberry-blond one. I seriously needed to learn some names.

"I'm Jasmine," she gushed. She reminded me of Alice big-time.

"Ted," said the dark blond one.

"I go by the name of Samantha--call me Sam," the dark-haired girl offered.

"Hey. Paul," the muscled one grinned.

We waited to hear the girl--the main girl, she seemed to be--to introduce herself.

She stepped up, away from her family, and the rest of them smiled, respect in their eyes. "I am Isabella," she said. Her voice sounded mature, older than she looked. "Call me Bella."

Then she grinned a breath-taking grin, her eyes lighting up mischeviously. "Oh, right. Rosalie--the blondie, am I correct?--you seriously need to work on your glares. And, may I say, your attitude?"

After her small speech, she smiled softly and lead the rest to the lunch line.

We stood silent for a moment. "What the..." Emmett trailed off, and then began again. "He had bigger muscles than me! And he's a freaking human!"

"So," Alice said sharply, "are _you. _Shut up."

"How do they know my name?" Rose's voice was filled with rage. I opened my mouth to speak, only to close it again.

"I...I don't know."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _**Bella's Perspective**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, that was fun.

I actually had a nab at the blond--Rosalie was her name. I hadn't been able to do that in quite a while. As soon as we stepped in the lunch line, we burst into laughter.

"They...froze...as soon...as...Bella...snapped at the....blondie...." Ted could barely let it out, he was laughing so hard. Tears slid down his face. It was the same for all of us.

Paul even bent down to bow at me. "Our leader is _awesome_!" he nearly shouted. Jasmine and Samantha were giggling, and I was grinning from ear to ear.

Once we had our trays, we walked towards the nearest open table close to the other family, just to get on their nerves. We found one, right beside it, and gratefully took it.

Couldn't I have some peace?

A nerdy boy with blue eyes and blond hair that reminded me of a golden retriever came bounding up to me with gleaming eyes.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Mike!"

Sighing, I cast a glance at the other family from the corner of my eye. They were all watching us, except Rosalie, who was looking the opposite direction angrily. I turned towards this Mike. I had too many admirers for my own good. Ugh.

"Michael"--he frowned--"I'm sorry. But I'm not really looking for a guy right now. After all, you're kind of...fragile. I'm just not interested. My apologies." I turned away to my family. He stood there for a moment, looking awkward, and then muttered, "You'll change your mind sometime," so low that I didn't think I was meant to hear.

I shook my head in distaste as he walked off. "I'm not hungry anymore," I said. Jasmine let a giggle escape her throat, and then shut up. But they were all smiling. "I'm just gonna go to class now."

I walked out of the cafeteria and traveled to my locker for my books.

Time for Biology.

**Hey! Sorry nothing really exciting happened in this chapter. But mind me, can you please review? _ Thx! MEGECHIONNL! (No idea what that meant...) ^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3: On the Job

**Disclaimer: Nope. Stephenie Meyer does. She owns Twilight. I'm just an overly-obsessed fan that has a crazy addiction...As sad as that makes me. ****L**

**A message from Me to You: Thankyou for viewing. This is chapter three for you! I hope you enjoy it. And I'm SO sorry, I'll post another chapter of "My Life with..." as soon as I can. I just couldn't resist this, and I really loved the reviews. But don't give up on me! Thanks for viewing! **_**-I don't suffer from O.C.D.--I enjoy them very much...; Obsessive Cullen Disorder...The highlight of my day!- Enjoy!**_

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter Two: On the Job**

_**Edward's Perspective**_

I was very disturbed.

Emotionally, I mean. That vile Mike Newton had approached Isab--no, she said to call her Bella--and said an overly cheerful "Hi!" After, Bella had rejected him with positive distaste--_and _called him Michael.

Yet I couldn't help the joy that rose inside of me when she disapproved of him so completely. Wait, what? What was I thinking?

Jasper cast a teasing look my way, smirking.

"What is it that you have to feel joyous about, Mr. Cullen?" If I was a human, I would have been blushing feverishly.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Bella muttered, crinkling her nose. Jasmine giggled, and I heard her murmur something nearly inaudible, the rest just smiling.

Once Bella left, I felt the impulse to follow after her. She was hostile at us, yet at the same time joking, and yet...I couldn't describe her. Nothing could.

"Hah! Edward is so crushing on Bells," I heard Samantha snicker. Paul slid his arm around her, grinning. "It appears. But what can she say? Due to her being--"

"Shut it." Ted mentally clamped a hand over Paul's mouth.

"Oh, okay. Gotcha. But I wouldn't really have any objections, if that _did _happen, and she accepted. I mean, we've found our mates, but Bella...She doesn't have a reason to be single. But Bella is Bella. Dang, she is stubborn. But I'm kind of half-hoping that she will get with Ed--"

From far away, I heard a muffled voice yell, "Paul, if you don't shut your ever-loving mouth right now, I swear, I will kill you! And I know what you're thinking! Do you ever know when to keep your mouth closed? Look around you!"

He did so, and then shut his mouth quickly, shyly, meekly. The others chuckled quietly, and I heard Bella mutter an angry curse--a bad one, at that--before returning to the silence.

"I really need to--"

"Shut up," Jasmine finished for Paul. "Yes, you do. I'm sorry Sam, I have no grudge between your...whatever-he-is and me, but...Anyways. I think I lost my appetite too. I'm gonna go to class, my friends."

She got up swiftly and stalked off to her own class.

The rest slowly filed out after that, laughing the whole way and stealing glances each other's way.

Only when they were completely out of sight, I realized that I hadn't had a chance to read their minds. I'd been so caught up in Bella...

Bella.

Apparently, Jasper awoke me from my reverie when he said, "Hey, did you notice when Bella answered? I mean, she had to be pretty far away..."

I nodded, but couldn't make a coherent setence yet. I bet if I did, by chance, open my mouth, I'd mumble something about Bella and her dazzling beauty and spiky attitude. Wow.

"I think that Samantha girl was right," Emmett added smugly. "I think Edward _does _like Bella."

Oh, no.

--

_**Bella's Perspective**_

Jasmine was in my next class, so that was on the positive side. Though, I discovered sadly, she didn't sit beside me. She had come in almost immediately after me, and found that the last two seats were at different lab tables.

"Hey, Bella?" Jas said it with respect; sometimes, it was still hard to believe that I was their leader. Just Isabella, plain old Bella, leading a coven of the most powerful vampires in the world! So much responsibility.

"Yes, Jasmine?" I asked quietly. I knew she could hear me.

"Well I was wondering if, after school, we could go to the wood behind our home and practice our moves?" I knew that she meant our powers. She just didn't feel comfortable saying it in a school full of humans--that was understandable because I felt the same--even though none were in our presence.

"Sure, that would be absolutely great," I grinned. Although we had practiced our powers a lot lately, it would feel good and would be interesting to do it in a new place--particularly in the location where I lived my human life.

We hushed then, because Edward arrived and sat next to me.

He gave me a grin and looked happy that he was sitting to me, but kept a fair distance away. Now that I was face-to-face with him, I noticed a feature that made me stop dead.

His eyes.

They were golden like honey, dazzling, if I might add.

He was pale, and inhumanly beautiful. He had topaz eyes...Yes, he was a vampire. One of the vegetarians, like Weston. I gaped openly at him for a moment, and then turned towards Jasmine. I told her with my eyes, and slowly, her eyes widened.

_Later. We'll talk later, _my eyes told her.

She nodded. Kids were already starting to pile in here, but where was the teacher?

"So...I'm Edward," he murmured, smiling sheepishly.

I nodded. "I'm aware of that," I said, tone neutral.

He frowned for a moment, and then nodded himself. "I take to it that you're Bella--"

Right then, Mr. Banner walked in and--drum roll--began to teach. _Bless him! _I thought.

The hour passed slowly. Occasionally--okay, not occasionally, the word 'often' would suit it best--I felt Edward looking at me. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

When the bell rang, I flew out of the class like there was no tomorrow. Straight from there, I headed to gym.

That day, I didn't have to participate, just sit in the bleachers. Joy. So fun.

To distract myself, I played with my powers. I let fire burst through my hand and then back again. I sat at the very corner of the bleachers and hid my hand so no one would see.

It _did _help pass time. I kept my thoghts and concentration on the fire, and no where else, where they wouldn't stray.

"Hey, Bells!" It was Michael. And where did he get 'Bells'?

But I had to admit, I was thankful that he'd intruded, or else the whole room of students would find out that I could make fire. With my mind, that is.

I brought my fire that I was forming to an abrupt stop. He held out his arm when I walked down the stairs, but I ignored it and walked on to my silver CTS-V series Cadillac. He looked on after me in shock, gaping. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jessica, a girl I'd met today in Trig class, smile in satisfaction. "Oh! Are you alright? What happened?" she gushed to Michael, as if she didn't know. Michael just shook his head.

My family was waiting for me, leaning against the vehicle. I smiled a tiny bit and unlocked the doors, then jumped in myself. I drove home doing 130.

I loved speed.

Seeing the world around me blur past, I felt calm once again. To be honest, I didn't know why I _wasn't _calm before.

When we arrived at the house, I stayed put. The others did, too, aware that I was about to speak.

"I've been sensing a vampire down in Seattle that appears a threat," I told them. "I'm going to eliminate them tonight. Hmm. I think I'm going to take Sam and Paul. Ted, Jasmine--you guys can chill. You were on the last mission, and I believe it's time for you to take a break."

They nodded appreciatively. Not that I understood in _that _sense, but I was guessing that they needed some time alone. That rarely happened, after all.

"When are we going to leave?" Paul asked, inclining his head forward.

I had my answer prepared and ready. I knew he was going to ask.

"I was thinking now. I mean, on the way, we should probably stop and hunt. That could kill some time. And Seattle is a while away, so the time will match perfectly."

They nodded in agreement.

Ted and Jasmine, hand in hand, waved as one and headed back to the house. The others as well as me stayed in the car, until finally I put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Here we go," I muttered, and we set off.

**--Later--**

I preferred driving rather than flying. I honestly do not know why.

I guess I'm just not too fond of airports. Anyhow, that part didn't matter. What mattered was the vampire that was deathly close to revealing our secret.

Recalling some of the information about the vampire, I recited it in my mind: _Josephine--female. Lover to a human. She plans on telling her lover about her kind so he'll tell __**his **__friends and she can create a newborn army. _

Yes. She definitely needed to be killed.

I'm not saying that I look forward to it; how I feel is the exact opposite. I didn't enjoy ripping others to pieces and burning their remains. But I could not change my fate. Fate changed me.

We had, as I planned, stopped on the way here for food. Even though it had only been a day since we'd fed, we needed the fuel. It helped us fight better.

"We're here," I murmured, so low that only my companions could hear.

We had parked the car a fair distance away, so we were on foot. Standing a few yards from us was a small home. The interior lights were on, the outside ones flashing.

I didn't hear a heartbeat, so I guess that means he wasn't quite here yet, or wasn't coming at all. Good. But Josephine was there, I could smell her.

"I'll be back," I murmured to them.

They nodded, and I took that as a yes or OK. I strolled down the sidewalk casually, and went up to the front door of the vampire's house. I masked a look of pure innocence and set on the dazzling persuasion mode.

Knocking lightly, I waited for her to answer the door.

She did, a short time later. A worried yet polite smile was plastered on my face, and she cleared her throat before murmuring, "May I help you?"

I could see straight through her sweet facade to the inner depths of her heart. It was dark, like a shadow had been cast over it. Yes, she was the one who wanted to create newborns and become ever the more powerful.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, and swallowed. "But there is one slight complication. My father was driving me to my dance lesson, and we had a flat tire. I was wondering if you could help? I mean, yours was the first home we saw, and we thought we would ask for help..."

She paused for a moment and glanced at her watch. Probably estimating how long before her boyfriend arrived. The very thought made me want to pounce now; but I didn't, and gritted my teeth to prevent from growling. Even if I didn't favor my job, I respected it and took it seriously.

"Fine," she decided, sighing. "Just let me grab my tools..."

"Actually," I interrupted her shyly, trying to look embarrassed, "my father is very protective. He would like to see you before, if that's alright..."

She sighed once again, but complied. "Fine," she repeated. "Let's visit your father, then."

I grinned at her, and we walked a few minutes to where my "father" was waiting. Then, I stopped dead, making sure no one was around and they wouldn't see us because of the thick forest greenery.

"What is it?" Josephine asked, irritated.

I stared into her red eyes fulled of wickedness for a moment, and then whistled.

At that moment, before the other vampire could react, Sam and Paul jumped out from behind some shrubs and trees and, working together, we did our job.

Paul had already cut her up into pieces. I was the last piece to fit in the puzzle.

Summoning the bursting, bubbling flames, they shot from my hands like lasers and the remains of Josephine caught fire. We waited for quite a while, until the fire was out. That was when we were sure our job was done.

Shuddering--I always felt this way after I eliminated another vampire--I nodded my head grimly and we headed back to the car.

I drove home that night, unaware that someone would be waiting for me.

**Okay, I hope you liked! I tried to make this chapter longer, since I haven't updated in a while. Thankyou so much for reading, please review! (Oh, and I haven't forgotten about practicing after school! They will! Don't lose hope! It'll happen in the next chapter!)**

**Can anyone guess who that someone is? **


	4. Chapter 4:Ohhllalallaahh songs & Batboyz

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not me...-Sobs uncontrollably- UGH! Stop actin' like a wimp! -Has mental discussion with self- Oh, hello. My name is...NOT Stephenie Meyer. Why did you have to do this to me? -Breaks down again- THANKYOU VERY MUCH! -Uses Elvis voice- WHEW! That was tough! (Did my bubbly attitude leave you confused and wondering if I was insane? Me too...)**

**A message to all my friends: SORRY! I REALLY wanted to update sooner, but my Internet stopped working! UGH! And at school, I tried to sneak on to fan-fiction to pull up a chapter for you guys, but I got caught...And you know how that went! ****abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz! ****Teachers and their evil minds and horridly bad/good timing! Oh yeah...I know you are looking for an answer as to why I wrote the abc's up there by the teacher comment, but I honestly don't know... I'll shut up now. Enjoy! -Me and my pointless messages!-**

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter Four: Ohhlaallaa songs and Batboys**

_**Edward's Perspective**_

Why was I doing this? Why, in my right mind, did I have any fascination for the girl?

I was...Well, I was...There wasn't really any way to beat around the bush, so I'd just...Well, spying would fit best. I was _spying _on Bella Swan. Wow.

While at my house, I couldn't stop thinking about her. What was it that drew me in? Her eyes, her attitude, her voice? Her scent? Oh, blessed be...I sounded like horomonal teenager! I knew how their minds worked, and I'm telling you, I sounded like an exact replica of them! What was this girl doing to me?

So, I decided, I'd watch her in everyday life--well, night, actually. I wanted to see her...To talk to her. But of course, I couldn't just jump through the window and say, "Hey, Bella, I came all the way over here through your window to _talk to you _because you fascinate me because I can't read your mind!" I snickered inwardly. Yeah, that would work.

She was messing with my mind! How could I be instantly attracted to some girl that I'd just met _that very day? _And to feel the feelings that I was experiencing? I couldn't explain it, what was going on in my head.

It was hard enough to get out of the house. Why had I even gotten the idea in the first place? It wasn't like my family would let me go without an explanation. Especially my good brother Emmett.

They _forced _me to tell them where I was going. When I'd said I was just going on a walk, Jasper had attacked, moving in for the kill (figuratively speaking, that is) and said in an innocent voice, "Oh, dear Edward, how can you be going on a walk with giddy feelings? I'm picking up definite signs of lust and longing coming off of you, dearest brother."

OK, first of all, I'd told him to cut it with the 'dearest' crap. And then, when the words sank into my 'thick skull' as Alice put it, I detected the word 'lust' in his sentence and nearly attacked him. No figurative speaking.

I knew that I was longing to be with my Bella, but the lust business? I knew what I felt, and lust wasn't one of those feelings. What was wrong with d_earest _Jasper? WHOA, WHOA! Did I just say 'my Bella'? What was this girl--this _human_ girl--doing to my brain?

So I just answered through gritted teeth when Emmett held me down, trying to hold me back from attacking Jasper, "I was just going to visit Bella."

"Does she know?" Alice grinned.

_Stupid psychic midget pixie! _

I just stood there gaping, until finally Emmett took that as a no and accused me a 'pedofile!' I turned toward him then. Seriously, a _pedofile? _Did he even know what that meant?

I voiced my thoughts angrily. "Emmett, do you even know what that word means?"

He enthusiastically shook his head like a big puppy dog and chirped, "Nope, dearest brother. But I heard it on _Sixty Minutes. _So, I know that it involves..."

We raised our eyebrows expectantly at Emmett. "I know that it involves.." he trailed off again. Idiot.

"Just shut up. We know you're clueless, Emmett," Rosalie snapped. She voiced our opinion. After a second, she added, "And get back to us when you actually find out what a pedofile means. Then, you can say that you learned something today. Report back to us later."

Emmett just nodded, and sat deep in thought before lumbering away to find a dictionary.

I just rolled my eyes and continued on my quest.

My family was _so _nosy. Didn't they...

But as her old house--recently fixed up, I noted--came into view and I heard her voice, all of those thoughts vanished.

"How did it go?" Alright. That voice, from what I'd learned earlier today, came from Ted.

"Oh, it went fine," Bella sighed. What went fine? Was I clueless on this conversation, or what?

_Shut up, Edward. They've only spoken two sentences. Of course you don't understand! _Why was I so eager?

"Did you make sure you burned her completely?" Jasmine asked. I stood in shock, stunned. Why on earth would _anyone _ask _Bella _that? Why would she have to _burn _somebody?

"Yeah," Ted added. "Did you lock the ashes up? Are her remains with you?"

I wasn't even aware what I was doing when I turned and ran back to my house. I promised myself that I'd ask what she meant by that tomorrow. No, wait...Plan dismissed...They would know that I'd come to spy, so I'd just have to come back again.

Which left me with a question: _Who and why did Bella have to burn someone? _

**(A/N: Hey! I know, slightly OOC for Edward! But Bella is making him act like a homo (horomonal, you know I have my language) teen! SHE MESSED WITH HIS MIND! He was Bellatizedz! Read on, more at the end!) **

_**Ted's Perspective (this is new!)**_

It took all of my willlpower _not _to lose my head and crack up when we started our act.

Well, it wasn't really an act. Jasmine and I really wanted to know how it went. But once we heard that Edward boy coming to spy on us--Batboy, as Bella liked to call him--we automatically tried to over-do it as much as possible before he scattered.

I particularly added the _'Did you lock the ashes up? Are her remains with you?' _much to Bella's amusement. Everyone else was pretty much laughing their heads on when he finally backed off. I gave Jasmine a high-five and a peck on the lips after gushing, "That was terrific, Jas! You are the very definition of awesome!"

Oh, my Jasmine. She was just too perfect.

Bella was laughing, too. But eventually she scooted over to the window. We all left her for some 'alone time' as she liked to call it. Although before we could completely disappear up to our rooms to let her think, she turned and winked. "That _was _splendid!" she mouthed.

My whole body shook with laughter. Boy, she had it bad!

_**Bella's Perspective**_

Although I found our act ridiculously hilarous--painfully so--I couldn't help that twinge of disappointment that crawled its way into my mind when he disappeared. What was wrong with me?

Did I actually want him to stay?

Oh, noes.

I watched out of the window solemnly, searching for any trace of _him. _Well...there it was. On the window, there was a faint handprint. Long, slender fingers...Ones that would easily entwine with mine that would fit with definite--

_What? _

_**Alice's Perspective**_

All of the sudden--

Wait, what am I saying? There isn't any 'all of the suddens' for me. I'm a pixie psychic! So, allow me to rephrase: At that time, _dearest brother _burst through the door with a very disturbed expression on his face.

I'd saw it happen--though I knew the thing that he didn't. That it was a joke, on him--well, kind of. So when I saw him like this, I couldn't help but giggle madly. Of course, my other family members dismissed it, thinking that it was Jasper's fault. Ha! Far from it. Besides, I could control my own emotions...I think.

I carefully blocked my thoughts from Edward, though, about my vision. Instead, I sang my own version of this song in my head:

_Take me out to the boutiques_

_Take me out to the mall_

_Buy me stilettos and sunny-dresses, _

_I don't care if we never get back!_

_Shop, shop, shop, shop, shop, shop, shop...I wanna go shopping...Ooohhlllaaallaa! _

OK, so I strayed off of the lyrics a bit. Who cared? The point was, I wanted to go shopping. And that part wasn't a lie, I assure you.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked him. Esme had her forehead wrinkled in concern, rubbing his back, while my brothers and sisters were looking confused. Jazz just looked from person to person, taking in emotions faster than you could blink your eye.

"She...Bella...She has to...She..."

He was stumbling over his words like a four-year-old! (No offense to any four-year olds, by chance--just picture a hundred-and-eight year-old man acting like a four-year-old now!)

"Hey, Eddy?" I asked him, knowing it would annoy him if I called him that. His lips drew back in a slight scowl, but he still looked upset about the early incident.

"What?"

"Oh, just so you know, Bella secretly calls you Batboy."

His eyes narrowed for a moment. Then he said, "Stop saying that. I know those words are leaving your mouth just to annoy me. Now, what happened was that I overheard Bella saying that she burned someone...As in killed...And kept the ashes!"

My family let out gasps, except me. I was perfectly content with watching this show.

"Alice, doesn't that disturb you one tiny bit?" Edward asked, inclining his head my direction. I had learned to block my thoughts from him lately--sometimes by thinking of a blank room to throw him off coarse, or conjuring up images of Jazz in costumes and in women's underwear (that really did happen one time--no one would play dress-up with me), which would sicken him to the core...Which lead him to leave me alone. Job done.

Right when Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, Emmett burst into the room excitedly.

He then boomed, "GUYS, I FOUND OUT WHAT PEDOFILE MEANS!"

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update soon...But about the first part with Edward--I know, you think it sounded a little Out Of Character. But there is a reason, young ones! The thing is, Bella is making him go coo-coo! POWER TO THE BATBOYS! **


	5. Chapter 5: Pure Influence

**Disclaimer: NOPE, NOPE, NOPEY! Don't own Twilight! **

Message: **Alright! SORRY for not updating! Now, though, in the next few days, I'm going to try and update a few times a day for all my stories, because all my other time is spent packing because we're going to Florida for a week! (Though I'll make sure I get Internet there!) I know, weird, right? I mean, Florida in the winter? SERIOUSLY! But my family is lovesick, so we HAVE to go! Well, I guess you want to read on! Hope you enjoy! -ExB-**

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter Five: Pure Influence**

_**Jasper's Perspective**_

I made a face. Hundreds of emotions slammed into me at full force. One of the reasons, I tell you, as to why I hate school.

But feeling my love's caring eyes on me, I smiled reassuringly. I didn't need Ali worrying over me.

To make my grin more genuine, I thought of Edward and his expedition to Bella's home. Ha! His face had been absolutely priceless when he'd found out about the ash thing. Edward, hearing my thoughts, scowled at me, a growl building in his chest.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile, but failing miserably. Alice's grin grew, too, noting that I was happy again. It amazed me at how much our love had grown over the years. She truly was an angel.

Not that it was my plan, but it worked; Edward, looking disgusted by my mushy thoughts, turned away. Good for him.

I took Alice's hand in mine, kissed it gently, and started to walk her to class. Hence the 'started.' _She _led me after a few more moments. Apparently, I was going too slow. My little pixie.

We entered History, our first class--together.

The teacher arrived not too long later, and began to teach. _If, _of course, that's what you call teaching. I would bet that _I _could teach this class better than him.

I watched the teacher, amused, not noticing the piece of white paper in front of me until Alice nudged me.

**-Alice **is in _italics, _**Jasper **is in **bold.- **

_Hey, Jazzy? _

I finally noticed, and wrote back.

**Yes, Ali? **

_Guess what? _

**What? **

_Well, Jazz, I had a weird vision earlier today. _

I nodded to myself. Alice had had a vision at around two this morning, but she wouldn't tell us what it was about. Now, though, I guess I was going to find out.

**Oh? **

_Yes. It was strange. I got snippets... It was like, wavering or something. It wouldn't stay still! And when I finally understood it--it was strange. Like, this guy was hugging a girl...I know, not very specific. I thought I heard the girl call the guy Weston or something. _

I nodded, confused. Why would she have a vision of a guy named Weston?

**And?**

_You know me too well, Jazzy. But...Well...I believe that the girl was Bella. _

Understanding crossed my features. I knew what she meant, now. What if Bella wasn't...single?

**Anything more? **

_Yes, _she wrote back. _I believe so. The Weston guy was a vampire, I think. He was pale and had gold eyes. _

My left eyebrow slowly rose. Bella had connection with a vampire? And she could possibly be... _with _him?

Alice quickly snatched the note from my hand and hid it. The teacher was turning back around, now. "Class dismissed," he boomed. I knew why she was extra careful; after all, this guy was one of those people to take up notes and read them out loud. That wouldn't bode well.

But how had time flew by so fast?

I quickly realized just why our time in the classroom was limited; my memory of this morning came back to me. Edward had said that we were going on some field trip early in the morning. I guess that would mean class was cut short.

Grabbing my little pixie's hand, we walked gracefully out of the classroom and to the buses.

_**Rosalie's Perspective**_

Sighing, I stood up from my chair as soon as our teacher said to go to the buses, careful to make a memorable exit. Not that I had to try; _anyone _would remember someone this beautiful.

Me, of course. I was the exact definition of beauty, and everyone knew it.

Letting my idiot of a husband, Emmett, spend his time looking for me and not the other way around, I pulled out a mirror from my Coach purse. As I examined my perfect face--honey blond hair fixed to _perfection, _lively golden eyes, and full lips, I soon was lost in my own goddess-like (no like added to it, I _was _a goddess) appearance.

"Hey, Rosie," a loud voice boomed from behind me. I slowly lowered my mirror and looked at him through my thick lashes. "Yes, Em?"

"You look beautiful. Oh, and, um, it's time to go." I just nodded, not feeling like doing anything more.

"I know."

He flashed me a big smile and took my hand, and we walked over to the buses, where the rest of my family was waiting for us.

"Um, Rosalie, Emmett," Alice said, looking around to make sure no one was listening, "I--"

"What, no hello or anything?" Emmett said accusingly. Jasper hit him on the side of his head, and ordered him to listen. I raised an eyebrow. What was so important that it caused Jazz to hit Em?

"Er, hello?" Edward strolled up, smiling. To be honest, I hadn't even noticed he wasn't here. Ugh. Stupid anti-social vampire.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but said no more.

"Well," Alice continued, looking worried, "it's about that vision that I had earlier today."

We all waited expectantly. Alice paused, and I considered just taking my mirror out again. Why did we have to wait in this horrid weather while I could be staring into the face of the very object of beautiful?

"It was like, this girl that looked like Bella was hugging this one guy...I think his name was Weston? He was a vampire. They looked...close."

My eyes, meanwhile, narrowed considerably. Even though we didn't know jack about this stupid girl, and the fact that she was a complete... Well, yeah... My brother had still grown attached to her somehow.

A growl conjured itself up from deep inside my chest. "That girl will _pay._"

_**Edward's Perspective**_

My face fell throughout this conversation.

Even though I didn't know Bella very much--well, nearly _at all_--I had grown to like her, some way or another. And hearing this...It made my heart, well, ache. This evidence pointed clearly to the fact that she wasn't single, and she was in love with someone else.

Though it was just a hug, through Alice's vision, there was pure love in Bella's eyes as she stared at this Weston. Love. The word felt funny on my tongue...

Jasper, all of the sudden, nudged my arm. I looked up, noticing that Bella and two of her family members had walked nearly all the way up to us. I wondered why, for a moment, before mentally slapping myself. Of course, they would. Their bus was right in front of my family, and they'd have to pass us to get on...

"Where are we going, again?" someone asked. I knew that I could have put the wall that I had built down again to find out who, but didn't want it to break. I focused on _my thoughts only, _trying to tune the others' out.

"Well, it's a museum," our bus driver, Mrs. Paulette, yelled back grumpily. I couldn't help but get a peek at her thoughts. After that small peek, which led me to find out that her mind was a _very _disturbing place, I desperately tried to block her, especially. Her mind was pretty cranky, too.

"What kinda museum?" Jessica Stanley--I'd know her voice anyday, it was _everywhere, _she gossiped more than any human I'd ever encountered--inquired, none too quietly. Her whiny voice hurt my ears.

"It's some museum about dead people," Mrs. Paulette practically growled back. I raised one brow. What in the world...

"What she's trying to say," our principal, Mr. Wilson, spoke up, "is that it's a museum that talks about some of Forks history, and people that set a good influence on us. We thought that it would be good, and educational."

I blocked out both voices from then on, mentally and the ones that were aloud, and slowly trudged up the steps to the inside of the bus. Alice and Emmett followed, along with--I was painfully and fully aware--Bella, and her siblings Paul and Samantha. Though I could care less about the last two.

The ride to our destination seemed to take an eternity.

"Edward," Alice said softly, touching my arm. I looked up into her eyes, not really wanting to, but knowing that I'd have to or be forced.

"Alice."

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry," she murmured. "Maybe it'll all get better."

Before she could say anything more, the bus pulled to an abrupt stop.

Sending me a knowing look, Alice was one of the first to jump out of her seat and leave the bus, dragging me along with her.

_**Bella's Perspective**_

I sighed. I really do hate school, and anything school-related.

Standing from my seat on the bus, I quickly exited. As soon as I made my way off and out, I searched for my family. They were looking, too. Ted and Jasmine made their way over, and gave hasty greetings to Paul, Samantha, and I.

A few kids giggled and made conversation as we waited for someone to come out into the crisp morning and invite us in.

After a few minutes of waiting, an elderly woman emerged from the tall doors of the museum and beckoned us in with her small, fragile hand, smiling.

"Hello," she said after we were all inside. "My name is Nichole. Today, we'll just go on a tour, is that alright?"

There were a few 'yeses' before we began.

Nichole led us around the museum, pointing out things that I knew all about--after all, I had lived here all of my human life! Of course I knew what had taken place!

"You see, these are just some pictures of places around Forks from long ago," she said. I could tell she was growing tired, for her words were shorter and there was less of an explanation than before.

I examined the pictures, smiling softly at the memories. Some were of the local bakery...Miss Janine's home... **(A/N: I know, Janine? Strange? Yeah. Well, I really don't know where I got the bakery part, either...Well, whatevs!) **

Janine. Oh, yes. She was a very good lady. I knew what they meant by the 'influencial people.' She was a very well-respected woman from back then, and extremely kind.

She was especially kind to me. I was like the granddaughter she never had; and we acted that way. Like we were related--by blood, that is.

One picture, at the corner, made me stop dead in my tracks.

My house.

My house, with my garden, and my Mother, and my old life. My house. My family. Everything that was me.

Swan. The Swan _family. _Not one Swan, but a whole family.

My Mother's sweet, caring face smiled back at me, and my silent, cold heart nearly broke. I remember--I was inside the house with my Father, and my Mother was planting the new flowers that she'd bought a short while ago. She was obsessed with flowers.

My mouth slightly parted, forming words. One tear rolled down my face before I could stop it.

A sudden, smooth voice broke into my thoughts. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

**Hey! Hope you liked...Yeah, I know it's a cliff-hanger (what Cullen is it? Is it even a Cullen?), but I'm going to update TOMORROW! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, IT'S GONNA BE TOMORROW!!!!! **

**-Poor Bella. She's remembering her past!- **

**And what's up with Alice? **

**Thankyou so very much! I've made two updates tonight, and next is numero three!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters that Stephenie Meyer created. **

**Hello! Here's chapter six! AND THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING! I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS MUCH!!! YOU ARE ALL SO KIND!!!**

**+...So, wELL, whatevs! More at the last part, friends!  
**

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter Six: Mission **

_**Edward's Perspective**_

"You see, these are just some pictures of Forks long ago," our guide, Nichole, explained. Her spoken voice and mental one sounded incredibly tired. Humans.

I was examining the black-and-white pictures when I heard a tear drop. **(A/N: He has super hearing! Mwuahhahahahaha!)**

Looking up to see who it was, my heart clenched. It was Bella, my Bella, and she was crying. Just one tear had fallen so far, but another was forming.

I stepped forward, opening my mouth to ask what was wrong, when another voice joined into the picture. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" My lips pulled into a thin line. I was so close...

There stood Ted and Jasmine, both rubbing her arms and trying to get her to calm down. "Bella? Do you want to go home?"

All of the sudden, as if it had never happened, Bella straightened up and suddenly had a very, and I mean _very _fierce look on her face. She nodded anyways, though, and before I could react, her siblings had disappeared, taking her along with them.

I stared after them in complete shock. Plus, what was up with that fierce look? It was...intimidating.

Hesitantly, I stepped foward, and looked at the picture that she'd been examining before she started crying. I searched the picture...But there wasn't anything special...Just a woman planting flowers.

Frowning, I slowly broke away from the picture and joined the group that had recently moved on.

--

_**Bella's Perspective**_

"What was up?" Paul asked me.

I, myself, honestly didn't really know. I was fierce, I was strong, I was the leader of a coven! How could one picture of my past tear me apart like that?

"I don't really know what came over me...I...There was a picture of my Mother in her garden, planting flowers...And memories just slammed into me like that." I winced painfully, and they looked at me with saddened eyes. They felt especially sorry because I _never _did anything remotely close to crying.

"It's alright, Bella," Jasmine soothed me, rubbing my back as Ted did. I nodded slowly, believing that. Everything would be okay, as long as I had my family.

_**Alice's Perspective**_ (**Sorry it was so short, but I needed to add that in there!**)

I sighed. My family had been no fun today. Not that I was in the best of moods, but at least I tried to smooth the tense atmosphere! Everyone else kind of...sulked.

"Alice," Edward murmured distractedly, "about that vision that you had..."

I nodded. _Now _we were getting somewhere...no matter how depressing the topic was.

"What about it?" The rest of my family crowded around, listening to the conversation.

"Well...What exactly did you see?" I nodded. I knew it pained him to talk about it, but it was his business, after all. He needed to hear it.

"Alright. I'll let you see it yourself in a moment, but I'll tell you about it, first. OK, so it was clearly Bella in the vision...hugging a male. I think she called him Weston. They seemed to know each other really well--perhaps good friends? Or...Well, you know the other possibility. But Weston was a vampire, for he had golden eyes, pale skin and inhumanly beautiful features--a vegetarian, at that."

Edward nodded slowly, and then asked, "May I see it?"

I complied, and waited for his reaction...A second time. "Again?" I blinked, but did so anyways.

"Why are you watching it so many times? I mean, that's the third time..."

He looked embarrassed, and didn't answer. I sighed once again and looked away, at my family, to find that they were deep in thought.

Man, this family was no fun.

_**Third Person Perspective**_

"Hey, what do you think Master wants us for?" A man known as Felix asked his friend, Demetri, gesturing with his hand.

"I'm not sure," Demetri replied curtly, hands clasped around the trim of his heavy black cloak. He wasn't at all sure what his Master wished for now; but then again, he knew that it was something important, for Aro had been in a deep, thinking stupor for the last few days.

Wordlessly, they entered their Master's quarters. His brothers, Caius and Marcus, were there also, but didn't look up when Felix and Demetri entered. Jane stood behind them, a grim expression on her face, but it seemed that she didn't know what their Masters wanted, either.

The two friends took another step forward, until they were only five feet away from their Masters. It took several minutes before Aro greeted them properly.

"Felix, Demetri," he said bluntly. They nodded in response to their names.

"Yes, Master?"

"Well, I have taken a current interest in the Rare Ones," he murmured. Felix raised one brow. He knew the legends...And yet, could they be true?

"Yes," Aro responded to his unspoken question. "They are. Vampires are true, are they not? So why can't Rare Ones be, also?" He didn't wait for the other's replies. "See, I want them. I want their coven. They are fascinating...I want to figure out this mystery that they bore."

Demetri recovered first.

"What part shall we play, Master?"

Caius answered this one...Marcus just stared ahead, bored.

"We need you to find them," he said simply, as if it were obvious.

Felix and Demetri nodded, new determination covering their features. "Yes, Masters."

"Good," Aro cheered, clapping his hands. "It's settled then. You will begin your mission tomorrow. Understood?"

The two just nodded and walked back to their quarters.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter....Pretty soon, it's gonna get exciting! Thankyou so much for reviewing, guys...It means the world to me! **

-**Right...OK--Sorry that it was shorter this time! My Mom got mad at me because the first thing I did this morning was get on my computer...Because, well, we're celebrating my sister's B-Day today, and I really need to be helping them instead of typing....But I love it so much! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'll try and update FAST! I LOVE YOU GUYS!-**


	7. Chapter 7: I give you credit!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Tsk tsk! Of course I own Twilight! **

**Edward and Bella, and of course Stephenie: Er, excuse me? **

**Me: You heard me. **

**Them: Look, no, she doesn't. She's just being the idiot that she is. She doesn't own Twilight!**

**Me: -Sits up straighter- Er, what? AN IDIOT! Hmmph! Fine! What do you want from me?! **

**Them: Your disclaimer. No duh. **

**Me: Er, right. ****I...don't....own....TWILIGHT! **

**Them: Finally! Now read on! **

_**Hey!**__** What's up, friends? Sorry I haven't updated in a while...But...I'm ridin' to Florida! Ughey! I wish cars had Internet! AARRRGGGHH! OK, whatevs. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_;)

**An Angelic Vampire's Not-So-Perfect Life**

**Chapter Seven: You're pretty observant...For a guy.**

_**Edward's Perspective**_

_Popldee-doo-da! Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam..Botta-Botta....Botta Botta, Botta Botta Bing Bang! LaDa, Bam Bam Bam do da da da da da do da! Yus! _

I twisted around to glare at Emmett as we walked on to class. He could be so annoying! He flashed me a grin, shrugging. I offically hated Emmett Cullen and his stupid thoughts!

He sighed next and said, "Dude, your face is so easy to read! I know ya hate me, but...Do ya? You're just depressed about Bella! It's cool, though. Use your persuasion! You can do it! You know that she _loves _you! Plus, man, Alice's visions are only possible outcomes. They aren't 100% accurate." He suddenly beamed at his vocabulary use.

I scowled. It wasn't like I cared for Bella or anything.

"See, man," Emmett insisted, lowering his voice as we neared the humans, "you like her. But...you dunno it yet. Your human feelings are all...bottled up! But Alice knows...You shouldn't bet on Alice, dude. I did once, and..." He shook his head, trying to lose the memory. I won't get into _what _happened, but it ended with a little pixie kicking a giant's butt.

"Look, I don't love her, nor like her. And I don't have bot--"

I was cut off by Mr. White as he growled, "Boy, shut your mouth! We've got work to do!" **(A/N: I really don't know the Trig teacher's name, so I'll leave it at that!) **

"Yeah," Emmett boomed immediately, pointing a large finger down at me. It so happened to be the particular middle one. I don't think he's noticed yet, though. "Yes, Edward, you definitely need to shut your mouth!"

I took his hand and twisted it around to look at him, so it seemed like it was _my _hand doing the finger, not his. His mouth instantly dropped. "Dude! That is so uncool!" I smirked and shoved it in his face. It took 58 seconds for him to comprehend what I was pointing out. He hit my head with the back of his hand and took his seat.

_Meany! _Ugh. Emmett was so immature.

_**Bella's Perspective (it is now lunch!) **_

I was fine, now. After I had a little prep-talk with myself, I was ready--and even tougher than before. By taking one look at my family, I knew that I needed to suck it up and move on. I was strong, and I wouldn't let one _picture _change that.

Heck, I actually let Jasmine pick out my outfit! I was now dressed in black skinny jeans and a white, casual-fancy blouse to go with it, pumps, jewelry, a little bit of make-up to make it look 'natural' as she worded it, and even allowed her to fix my hair, where it was now a head of curls. Which, trust me, is a long stretch. Because she takes an _extended _amount of time fixing hair. By the time she was done, I was actually _tired. _

I slid my bag around my shoulders, smiling at my family. They did the same, and together, we jumped into our car and sped off to school.

--

I whistled to myself as I walked through the halls, for no apparent reason. I was just...happy.

The only down-side of today was the fact that the boys in _all _grades were eyeing me like...Ugh. I could just see what was going on in their minds, and it wasn't pretty.

Otherwise, I was cheerful.

My behavior even seemed surprising to my family, for their eyes widened when they saw me grin at them joyfully. "Hi, guys," I said.

They nodded, smiling in relief. "Hey. You ready for lunch? Yum." I wrinkled my nose, disgusted. "Eww. Are you really trying to dampen my good mood?"

They laughed, and Jas and Sam linked arms with me on either side. The boys followed behind us.

After we'd gotten our trays and took a seat, I felt eyes on me. They were scorching...sad and hopeless and angry at the same time. My eyebrows rose, and I looked around the room, trying to locate those eyes.

Cullens.

It was the whole family, shockingly; they were all staring at me. They all felt the same emotion, depressed and hopeless, but Rosalie was furious. I made a face at my family, gesturing towards the Cullen table. What the heck was up with them? The vampires were angry...For what reason?

"You should go see what's wrong with them," Ted offered under his breath, where they wouldn't hear. I nodded slowly, and stood from where I had situated myself. My eyebrows furrowed, I made my way over to their table, trying to think of words to use to confront them.

_**Alice's Perspective**_

At lunchtime, we sat at our usual table, unusually quiet. Even Emmett kept his mouth shut, just rotating a french fry in front of his face. The rest of us just sat there.

That was when they arrived, Bella in the middle, with Jasmine and Samantha on both sides. Their arms were linked, and the guys, Paul and Ted, followed close behind. I have to admit, Bella's outfit _was _cute. But I tore my eyes away from that, just watched her with sad, hopeless eyes as she set her tray on the table not too far away from us and sat.

After a few moments, Ted said something under his breath that I couldn't hear. Bella nodded, looked over at us, and started walking this way. My eyebrows rose a tiny bit.

I looked over at my family, and their eyes held the same emotions as me--all except for Rosalie, we was down-right furious.

Edward looked...pained.

"Hello, Cullens," she said conversationally, and sat scrunched between Jasper and I. My eyes widened at how comfortable she seemed to be, around a coven of vampires. My family seemed to be thinking the same, and was just staring at Bella like she had three heads. I was doing the same.

Jasper stiffened a tiny bit, but then swung his head to look at Bella, incredulous. Even if I couldn't read minds, I had a vague idea of just why he did that.

Perhaps...her scent. It didn't actually smell...appatizing. Well, it did, but not...It was hard to explain. She smelled _really _good, but it was like some invisible force was forcing me to stay back. What...?

"Er, hi," Edward stammered. A small hint of a smile played at my lips.

"Yes, hello," she said again, smirking. Her family looked like they were trying not to laugh, either. Gee. It was then that I noticed how much they were like us--the same eyes, and pale skin, but not other features that were the least bit alike. Plus, Samantha and Paul seemed pretty close...as well as Jasmine and Ted. And Bella looked...single. They were exactly like us. Well, except for the vampire part.

"Why are you here?" Rosalie snapped rudely. Bella just smiled at her, much to our confusion. She should be...Well, like, attacking Rosalie now. I mean, that's what I would be doing. But she seemed as calm as ever, not fearing her one bit. Wow. Who raised this girl?

"Well, I'm here because you appeared to be drilling holes in the back of my head. That's why. Didn't Esme ever teach you your manners?" she teased. We looked at her, at first stunned that she would say the first sentence. And then, once again, confused.

"How do you know Esme is our Mom?" Emmett asked, mouth slightly open.

She seemed to be asking herself. Quietly, almost too quietly, she murmured, "I don't _know." _

Casting a quick glance at her family, she turned back to us. "Er, right. Um, what have I done wrong now? I mean, four of you are depressed and hopeless. The fifth one is furious at me because...Well, one, she's jealous. But two?" She looked at us questioningly.

We exchanged another look with each other, even more shocked. Edward was just staring at her like an idiot. She half-smiled at his expression, and muttered, "Don't catch flies, Ed," before returning back to her carefully composed mask.

He tilted his head, looking at her with wonder in his eyes. He didn't even seem to mind that she'd called him 'Ed.'

"You are a mystery," he murmured, almost to himself. He seemed to be in a trance. "You've done so many puzzling things...How? And your eyes...Your family.." She sighed, and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He snapped back, immediately looking embarrassed as we stared at him, biting our lips.

After a moment, Bella murmured, "Hmm...I guess...You're pretty observant." At the last moment, she smirked and said, "Well, that is, _for a guy." _

It was another moment before she continued. "Well, sometime, you're gonna have to tell me why you have a multi-personality disorder," she said, smiling, "but for now, can you keep your eyes to yourself, my friends? Good. Thankyou. Peace out."

And with that, she stalked off, pumps making _click click _sounds on the floor, giving one final wave over her shoulder at us. At the Cullen family.

"Hey, _Ed?" _Emmett said. Edward finally looked up at him angrily.

"Yes? What do you want? And don't call me Ed!"

"I can't make any guarentees," he told him, grinning goofily, "but all I know is that you're pretty observant..._for a guy." _

**Thankyou for reading this chapter! I promise to update soon! I really hope you enjoyed it! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! **


	8. Oh yeah, Author's Note: PLZ READ!

**Hey! Look, I'm SO sorry for the no-updates!!! EEEKKK! Well, the thing is (and I know I have excuses and you think that it's whiny to make them, but truly, why else would I not update? I need to have a fab reason!), once I got to our house in Florida....Ah. It was beautiful, much so, except for....THE INTERNET DIDN'T WORK! **

**So, I've kept pestering my father to call the Internet guy to get him to fix it. But, before he could, I picked up Internet from my neighbor! I hope it lasts, though...**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and update, like, speedy-fast! And I know you hate me, but just hang in there, right? 'Cause I love that you guys like my story! You are LATHERING IN AWESOMENESS! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY RECEIVED THE BADGE OF A KOOL KAT!!! ****;)**


	9. I WANNA SCREAM!

Me-thinks I'm a complete and utter idiot.

(That IS a real word, I saw it in the dictionary the other day!!! :))

Back on track: Look, my stuff got deleted. My three-story stuff. Which SSSUUUXX!!! I want to scream. Loud. Really, REALLY loud. I think I know what made it do so: my old computer's severe ancientness. WAIT! Don't click out yet and cuss me out in the process!

I would have deleted these stories from the site, but I wanted my already-made-fans to still have me as a fav, because I have a LOT of stories coming out, that are all way better than mine now. I promise. They are mostly angst, but super interesting; I make sure no one else has a fic like it.

I love you guys, tho. Forever and ever..Whatever. I sound mushy. Ew.

I'm gonna post some summaries down here, but for all those who reviewed, I love you love you love you love you LOVE you!!! I couldn't have done it without you! :)

But note that I AM keeping Different Identities; I couldn't just let it go like that. I was too far in, and it was my very first story, ever. So yeah. But here's some summaries, I am DEEPLY sorry. See if any of these interests you:

_**Crop Circles: **_

**Summary: MY New Moon...with lots of twists. Edward does leave for Bella's safety. The thing is, nothing good comes out of it. But when does it ever? What with Bella's sudden visions....The most vivid, horrid nightmares imaginable--things start happening. Bella's life is turned upside down. A chain of events come forth....People are after Bella; and just who are they? They appear to know something...about the sudden disasters that are occuring. And with Bella becoming more and more powerful everyday...What will happen? Is there anyone that can help her...Or will it become too much to handle? -Vamps included-**

_**The Invisible:**_

**SUMMARY: The Cullens are new in the town of Forks, Washington--and while there, stumble across Bella at Forks High...funny thing, no one else seems to see her. It's like she's...invisible. Will fate test the impossible? CAN Edward fall for a girl that he's never touched, never spoken to? A girl that, to everyone else except the Cullens, is nonexistent? Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? -Vamps included- **

_**Music to my Ears:**_

**Summary: Hi. I'm Bella Swan. My main interest is music--or was. I am now deaf, thanks to my carelessness with the volume on my CD player. Thing is, due to the cause of my disability, I now **_**hear **_**music. I can't hear anything else besides that--and strangely, the music describes everything...and everyone. -Vamps included-**

_**Heartless:**_

**Summary, kinda: (Set in NM, he doesn't come back.) It's been exactly 85 years since the Cullens last saw Bella, and, believing that everyone that knew them in their time there is now gone, they move back to Forks. Only thing...**_**Bella? **_**What's she doing here, looking young as ever? (****NOT. A. VAMP****.) A lot has changed, a lot has happened, and all of those events seem to want to effect the present. And of course, Bella has a few dangerous secrets...**

_**Unforgiving Depths of Darkness:**_

**Summary: What if Bella **_**wasn't **_**saved when she jumped off the cliff? Well, a lot can change in 150 years, can it not? Bella is now a Goddess, the Queen of the Ocean and Water. She's stronger, more confident and independent, with powers and more of a shocking past than you can imagine. Now, forced to blend into society for a short period of time, she runs into the Cullens...What will happen? **

_**Whatever Kills You can Sometimes Make you Stronger:**_

**SUMMARY****: Sometimes, this world is full of 'what ifs.' Same thing here. What if Edward hadn't came to the ballet studio in time? What if the Cullens didn't know about the studio stage, period? What if James had his little show somewhere more descreet? Well, let's just say that fifty years later, a lot has changed. You'll just have to find out what when the Cullens and a very DIFFERENT Bella meet. And: ****BELLA**_**ISN'T**_** A VAMPIRE****! It's MUCH more interesting than that! ;) **

_**Cat and Mouse:**_

**Summary: Meet Bella--a tough girl that ain't had it easy in her lifetime. She is raped continuously by her step father, her mother just died, and not only that, but she can see spirits. To make matters worse, ever since her mother's death she has learned to shut everyone out, changing her attitude and sense of style in the process. She believes love is pointless, and with that insight, has no one by her side except for her long-time best friend, Elizabeth Masen. She moves to Forks to start over. And just why does this bronze-haired boy seem to ring a bell....? **

There's more, but I don't want to fill the page up with all this. But please, forgive me. I love you guys SO much, plz stick around!!!


End file.
